How it should be
by whovianwrites
Summary: Inspired by some of the lines in Doctor Who, this is a collection of scenes about how I think things should have happened between the Eleventh Doctor and Clara. In no particular order, written as I think of them. Possible slight spoilers if you haven't seen some episodes. Lots of Whouffle.
1. Chapter 1

**1. End of Journey to the Centre of the Tardis**

"Do you feel safe?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course," Clara replied.

The Doctor turned round to face her. "Give me a number, out of ten. Ten being 'woohoo,' one being 'arrrrgh'."

Clara moved closer to the Doctor. He put his hands on her hips.

"Eleven," Clara said with a slight smile. "I love you and I trust you."

Their lips met in a slow, lingering kiss. Clara turned around, holding the Doctor's hand as she led them out of the console room.

* * *

**2. End of Nightmare in Silver**

"Bye, Clara's boyfriend," Artie said as he left the Tardis.

The Doctor and Clara, leaning on the console, looked at each other with a knowing smirk. They began kissing passionately which stopped abruptly when Clara punched the Doctor in the arm.

"Ow," the Doctor yelled. "What was that for? I'm not the Cyber Planner now!"

"That's for putting the kids in danger."

"Yes. But I saved them eventually." The Doctor pouted, sulking like a teenager.

"I know. Here, let me make it better for you," Clara said as she reached up to kiss him.

Their lips locked for a long time, only pulling away when they needed to breathe. Their foreheads touched as the Doctor whispered, "You know, I was worried you were going to say yes to Porridge's proposal."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Clara said with a hint of sarcasm.

The Doctor smiled. He loved it when Clara got sassy. In fact, he loved everything about her - his perfect, impossible girl. He only wished he knew why she was impossible. But that thought was soon forgotten as they kissed again.

* * *

**3. After The Name of the Doctor.  
**

_Author's Note: How did Clara and the Doctor get out of the timestream? Personally, I think that it was quite uneventful (i.e. Clara slept for a while and then they talked about what happened) and that's why it wasn't televised. There's a good fan-fic on here called After Trenzalore (not mine) which I think fills the gap perfectly. Anyway, this takes place a few weeks after The Name of the Doctor and Clara is still coming to terms with what happened.  
_

It was a Wednesday, the best day of the week, but it didn't feel like that to Clara. She was lying on her bed and didn't feel like moving. Not even when she heard the doorbell which signalled the Doctor's arrival. The doorbell rang insistently for a few seconds then Clara heard the door open. Blast, she forgot he would use his sonic screwdriver to get in.

'Clara! Are you here? You have no idea how much I've missed you' yelled the Doctor.

'Upstairs,' she said quietly. She thought that he wouldn't hear that but then she heard his feet stomping up the stairs to her room.

'Clara!' the Doctor's face lit up as he saw her.

'No,' Clara said as she turned to look at him

'No?'

'Come back tomorrow.'

'But... it's Wednesday.' His face fell. 'It's our day. We always do something together. Even if I don't get the right Wednesday all the time, we still go on adventures whenever I ...'

He was quelled by a look in Clara's eyes.

'One of my echoes died today. But, don't worry, I managed to save you first.' An edge of bitterness entered her voice.

The Doctor sat down on the edge of her bed, unsure of what to say next. Instantly regretting what she said, Clara pulled herself up so she was sitting next to the Doctor with her knees against her chest.

'It never gets any easier, does it?' She said as the Doctor turned to look at her. 'I've seen it all before but the pain doesn't dull when it happens again and again. And there seems to be nothing you can do to prevent it happening.' Clara paused as realisation dawned on her, 'Oh, of course. You've experienced that too. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did earlier.'

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. 'Oh, my Clara. Losing someone once is hard enough but losing people all the time is a horrible feeling. No one, especially my perfect impossible girl, should have to be put through that. I should be the one saying 'sorry.' I can't apologise enough for making you enter my timestream.'

'Doctor, you didn't make me do anything. We've been through this. I chose to save you. A universe without you is unimaginable. But, that wasn't why I did it. Selfish, I know, but I jumped into your timestream because I can't imagine my life without you. You are my universe, Chin Boy.'

A smile formed on both of their faces as they pulled each other closer until their mouths met. Between kisses, whispers of 'I love you' were passed around. It was Clara who pulled apart first.

'Oh Doctor. It hurts me too that you have to experience that pain too. It's not how it should be.'

'I know,' the Doctor said sadly.

'But, we don't have to cope with these feelings alone.'

Their eyes met and without speaking, a promise was conveyed. Just one word: _together_.

_[Wow, this one was a little darker. Sorry about that, but it seemed to fit the situation.]_

* * *

_And that's all I have for now. I may add more as I think of them. If you have any ideas, let me know. Hope you liked it :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**4. Between The Crimson Horror and Nightmare in Silver**

_Need to talk to you. Can you come after the Maitlands are asleep? xx_

Clara had sent the text to the Tardis and right on cue, the Doctor arrived. His head peeked out of the door and from the worried look on his face, he had clearly skipped forward.

"Don't look so worried, Chin Boy!" Clara said as she ran to greet him. "We do have a slight problem though."

"Oh." The Doctor gathered Clara into his arms and led her into the Tardis.

"Angie and Artie have found out that you're a time traveller."

"How?" The Doctor began to think aloud all the ways this was possible. Clara had to hide a smirk. For all his intelligence, sometimes the Doctor could be quite clueless.

"There are pictures of us on the internet from different times." Clara didn't mention the one from Victorian London; she thought that perhaps that was in her future and was looking forward to it. "Anyway, I'm kinda being blackmailed by Angie and Artie. They want to go on a trip with us and if we don't let them, I'll lose my job."

"Those little... daleks. Guess we have no choice then. I know just the place to take them. You know, Clara, as much I love seeing you, you could have just texted or called to ask me."

"I thought you may have needed a little persuasion." Clara said suggestively as she moved closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, actually, now I think about it, I don't think it's a good idea..." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Clara kissing him deeply. It would seem that the Doctor did need persuading anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was disappointed with the Christmas special so I wrote these to make me feel better_

* * *

**5. The Time of the Doctor**

It wouldn't be hard to pretend to be a couple; the Doctor and Clara had been together for a while. No, the hard thing would be trying to get the Doctor to act human.

"And don't go spewing your techno babble at 100 miles an hour." Clara was coaching the Doctor as they walked hand in hand up the stairs to her father's flat.

_I know. We've been through this already. _The Doctor said to himself. With a playful smirk, he bent down to passionately kiss his impossible girl. _Hmmm, that shut her up._

Clara was momentarily stunned. It took a second or two to realise they were standing by the flat door. She shook her head slightly and said, "Right, let's introduce you to the Oswalds." She opened the door and led them to the table where her family were sitting.

"This is the Doctor, my boyfriend" Clara said.

The Doctor pinched her bum. He chuckled inwardly because it was Clara who had made the first mistake. They had agreed earlier that he was going to be John Smith for the day. _Blimey, that must have been a good kiss if Clara's flustered already, _he thought.

"Hello. John Smith." The Doctor said as he held out his hand for everyone to shake.

"So, you're a doctor then?" Clara's nan asked. "I've got this terrible pain down my left side."

"Oh no no. I'm not a medical doctor. I'm a doctor of... physics. I've just done my thesis on the history of Earth." Clara glanced at the Doctor as he said this. She was surprised that he was able to come up with a story quickly but then she remembered Rule One (the Doctor lies).

"Why did Clara just call you the Doctor?" Clara's dad asked.

Here, the Doctor seemed to struggle with an answer. Clara squeezed his hand and he regained his composure. "It's the name I prefer to be known by. And, well, there's loads of John Smiths about. I mean, I know of ten others who used that name." He winked slightly at Clara.

Clara added as she looked at him, "And he helps people just like a doctor should." The Doctor gazed down at her lovingly and was grateful for her support. They stared into each other's eyes for such a long while that time seemed to stop. A small cough brought them back to reality.

"I better go check the turkey." Clara said.

"I'll give you a hand." The Doctor said hurriedly as he followed Clara into the kitchen.

* * *

**6. After The Rings of Ahkaten**

"I've just remembered," the Doctor said, "I promised you a trip to the Lake District to taste the best scones ever. I'll set the coordinates. Why don't you go to the wardrobe and change into something more suitable?"

Clara jumped up with a smile on her face. As she reached the corridor, she turned back and asked, "When are we going to?"

"Well, 15th July 1906 is what I'm aiming for if the old girl listens to me," the Tardis let out a loud, indignant, beep and the Doctor stroked the Tardis soothingly. "Early 20th century, anyway."

Clara chuckled lightly as she went to get dressed. While he was waiting for Clara, the Doctor fiddled with the Tardis console as he set their destination. When Clara returned, she was dressed in a long, dark blue dress. The Doctor was speechless. Yes, she looked beautiful. But it was more than that. In that dress, she looked like the Clara that the Doctor met in Victorian London. For the umpteenth time since the Doctor had found Clara again, he wondered how she died and yet was still alive here. As he looked at her, he felt lots of emotions: guilt, grief, confusion, longing, desire and an overwhelming sense that he wanted to protect the Clara standing in front of him. Unbeknownst to him, the Doctor stood in silence with a smile on his face; it matched the smile forming on Clara's face.

"So, why does the Lake District have the best scones in 1906?" Clara said, breaking the silence.

The Doctor blinked. "The taste of them is so delicious, you can't describe it. You have to try them. They are just lovely. Plus, at this cafe where we're going, there's always a chance that we will bump into Beatrix Potter."

Clara gasped. "Wow. I loved her books as a kid. Jemima Puddleduck was my favourite one but I would always read Peter Rabbit on New Year's Eve for some reason."

The Doctor smiled widely. Seeing Clara so happy was something he vowed to himself that he would make happen every time they were together.

_[BTW, the date that I mention above is just a random one and has no significance. It is more than likely not historically accurate. I just know that Beatrix Potter lived in the Lake District around that time and wanted to include her in this story]_

* * *

**7. Clara and the Tardis (Doctor's POV)  
**_[This one is a little suggestive so should probably be rated slightly higher - K++? ;)]_

The Doctor didn't sleep much. His mind was always whirring and he always wanted to be doing something. But, his companions needed sleep and so the Doctor had to be patient. Previously, the Doctor would have gone on adventures by himself but now, he was content to wait for his Clara to wake up. And that was why he could wait - because Clara was his impossible girl, because he was in love with Clara and she loved him back.

Often, the Doctor could be found tinkering with the Tardis during the night. Tonight, though, he was lying on his bed thinking of Clara.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion and got off the bed to investigate. He reached the console room and saw a multitude of Claras yelling at the Tardis. From what he could gather from the many voices of Clara, the Tardis had hidden Clara's bedroom and that this was a regular occurrence. The Doctor found this amusing and it was hard to concentrate when the room was full of impossible girls. He began thinking of all the things he could do with lots of Claras.

"We have to share a bed." The Doctor heard two of them say and then, with a guilty grin, he was imagining Clara sharing a bed with him. He wanted this thought to become a reality quickly. He looked around to see if he could spot the real Clara; she was curled up in the corner with her hands over her ears. No wonder really, the racket from the other Claras was quite alarming. Yes, one Clara was enough; even for a Timelord with two hearts and 27 brains. He flipped a button on the console and the Clara holograms disappeared. Clara looked up as the room became silent and made her way over to the Doctor.

The Doctor wrapped Clara in his arms and then reprimanded the Tardis. "Now, old girl, what is all this about? Deleting rooms and creating illusions is a bit below you, dear. You're not normally mean to my companions. Are you jealous, my dear? I have two hearts so there's plenty of room to love you both. You've always been here with me but I also need people. I mean, you've seen me when I'm travelling alone and it's not pretty. Please, be nice to Clara. I love her as much as I love you." The Tardis remained silent. "Fine. Delete her room. She won't need it anyway." The Doctor turned to leave the room.

Clara looked up at the Doctor questioningly.

"Sleep with me," the Doctor said quietly, "In our room."

Clara smiled sleepily in agreement and allowed herself to be led away. The Doctor knew that the Tardis wouldn't dream of deleting his room. Anyway, it was what he wanted - to spend his nights with Clara. For the first night in a long while, the Doctor fell asleep (eventually).


	4. Chapter 4

**8. Asylum of the Daleks**

_Author's Note: If we're being pedantic, Oswin is not exactly Clara. However, I had this idea and wanted to write about flirty Oswin. Enjoy!_

The Asylum unnerved him so it was somewhat a comfort to hear Oswin's voice as he traipsed the corridors.

"Cool bowtie! I'd like to see you in nothing but the bowtie."

"Oswin!" The Doctor sounded scandalised as he blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry." Oswin chuckled; she didn't sound sorry at all. "I've had no human contact for a year and it gets a bit lonely. I'm so desperate for company, I'm willing to ignore that chin of yours."

"Oi! What's wrong with my chin?"

"What's right about it?" Oswin retorted.


	5. Chapter 5

**9. Some time after Cold War**

The Tardis couldn't move for a few hours as urgent repairs were needed. Luckily, she had landed on Earth in 2013 which meant that the Doctor could spend some more time with his Clara.

They were in the Maitlands' kitchen, chatting companionably. The Doctor sat at the table, drinking a cup of tea, while Clara attempted to make another of her infamous soufflés.

"So, what did you do to her this time?" Clara asked casually.

"Me?" The Doctor said incredulously. "Why do you always think it's my fault when the Tardis breaks?"

"Because it usually is." Clara replied. "Remember that HADS thing and the submarine?"

He wasn't likely to forget that in a hurry as Clara sought to bring it up every chance she got. As Clara turned to put the soufflé in the oven, she allowed herself a smirk.

"It wasn't all my fault," the Doctor whined. "We wouldn't have been caught in a hostile situation if we landed where we were supposed to go, Space Vegas. That reminds me, I still owe you a trip there but it seems we got a little distracted." At that, they looked at each other with a knowing look on their faces as they remembered exactly what had caused the delay to that trip. "Anyway, if the old girl had taken us where we wanted to go, we wouldn't have had that problem with HADS. I have no idea how she confused Space Vegas with submarine, they don't even sound alike."

Clara chuckled as she wiped the flour off her hands. She walked over to the Doctor and said, "Remind me again who it was that actually turned it off, though?"

"OK, OK. I admit I pressed the button then. But, I didn't do anything this time."

Clara raised an eyebrow as if she knew the Doctor was lying.

"I may have done a bit of tinkering but nothing more than I usually do, I swear. If I did anything to the Tardis, it was only because I was bored. I'm a little bit bored now, actually, but I think I've found a solution." The Doctor grinned widely as he grabbed Clara and pulled her onto his lap. She began to giggle but was soon silenced by a deep kiss.

For quite some time, the pair were oblivious to everything but the feel of each other's lips on their own. It was only the smell of smoke that brought them to their senses. Clara jumped up and headed to the oven where her soufflé lay. Yet another one too beautiful to live. She took it out of the oven and threw it in the bin.

"Now, Doctor" she said as the Doctor joined her, "this was definitely your fault."

"Debatable." He shrugged as he made to kiss her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**10. Asylum of the Daleks [2]**

_[I watched this episode again last night and realised how some of Oswin's lines were actually quite sad, especially if you put them into context with Clara's story. So, I decided to write snapshots of Oswin's thoughts during this episode. I'm assuming that Oswin has some inkling of who she really is or at least she does by the end of this]_

Speaking to the Doctor for the first time

"Hello? Hello, Carmen. Hello?" Oswin's face lit up. Someone was actually talking to her; it was a welcome change from hearing the Daleks.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

She was in a slight state of shock and it took her a while to respond to the voice trying to get her attention.

"Do you read me?" Oswin asked.

"Yes. Loud and Clear. Identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually properly real?" Oswin asked tentatively. The voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

She introduced herself and responded to his, because it was a male voice, questions about the local life forms.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one. Yeah" Oswin was slightly taken aback by her words. How did she know that? Daleks weren't on board the Starship Alaska and she was pretty sure that she never served a Dalek in her mom's café where she worked before. It was only here, wherever she was, that she had encountered them and found out what they were. But the way she said that sounded like she had found herself face to face with Daleks before. It was difficult to think clearly when that voice was asking about soufflés of all things.

The connection was lost and Oswin tried to retrieve it. She knew she had to contact him again.

Seeing the Doctor for the first time

The eyestalk spotted him lying in the snow. Oswin had to pinch herself; surely, this was her mind playing tricks. This was all a dream or her imagination. She strongly believed she had met him before. Surely, she wasn't likely to forget that chin. She smiled as she thought of the fun she could have teasing this man.

Learning his name

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship" he said.

"Long story," Oswin replied. "Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Doctor. They call me the Doctor."

"I see what you did there." Why did her heart suddenly flutter faster? Why did that name bring such hope and longing? Her thoughts were halted by a bleep from the monitor.

Lying to the Doctor

"How should I know? Never met you."

This was partly true; as Oswin, she had never seen the Doctor until now. But, she was convinced she had met him before. Whoa, talk about deja vu. It was a bit blurry but seeing the Doctor was slowly making Oswin remember. Something about being impossible and running.

Oswin spoke to the Doctor calmly, which was quite a feat considering her insides were churning with emotion. Although she couldn't say how she knew this, she knew that she hadn't spoken the truth. She and the Doctor had definitely met: was it in her past or her future? Oh, it was so confusing. It was clear, though, that this was the first time the Doctor had met her. Well, that was obvious; he was still travelling with Amy and Rory. Again, Oswin couldn't understand how she had this knowledge but she knew their story. It was like she had heard it before in his voice.

She instinctively realised why she had just lied to the Doctor; she had to. It would be bad for the Doctor to have too much foreknowledge about his future. Talk about wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Where did that come from? A flash of something connected to him. Oswin shook her head slightly and started to pack her things. The Doctor was coming for her.

Saving the Doctor

It was something she had to do; Oswin had to save the Doctor. It was like it was in her DNA to save him. But, she also knew that it was what anyone would do after meeting this extraordinary man.

They had only just met, yet it inexplicably felt like they had known each other for a long time. It was ridiculous, how was that even possible? A ghost of a smile flickered across her face. She had the feeling that anything is possible when you're with the Doctor. As sure as he would remember her, she would never forget him.

As she died, Oswin was oblivious to the Asylum exploding around her. All she could think of was running to the stars with her clever boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**11. After the Name of the Doctor [2]**

_[This is set before my other piece on the Name of the Doctor]_

After getting them both out of his timestream, the Doctor had carried Clara all the way back to the Tardis. He refused help from Vastra, Jenny and Strax. This was something he needed to do by himself so although he was grateful for all that they did, he sent them back to Victorian London.

The Doctor then devoted himself to looking after his impossible girl. Physically, she was fine except that she was in a deep sleep. Clara had just experienced many lifetimes in a short amount of time so it was understandable that her mind needed time to adjust and accept what had happened. If sleep was the solution to this then so be it. This didn't stop the Doctor from worrying though. Or he would have if he hadn't felt exhausted and mentally drained too. He fell on the bed in a heap next to Clara and was soon asleep himself.

A few days later, after they had both sufficiently recovered, they sat entwined in each other's arms on a sofa in the library talking about it all. They were close anyway but Trenzalore had made them closer than they thought possible.

The Doctor was recounting all the times he had actually taken notice of an echo of Clara. Oswin, Victorian Clara and the Clara sitting next to him.

"Four times." Clara corrected him.

"Four?"

Clara turned to face him as she explained. "There was a version of me on Gallifrey. I spoke to you right at the start for you. You looked so old and yet you were so young. Wanting to see the universe and needing a way to get there. I just gave you some guidance."

The Doctor's face lit up as he realised what Clara was telling him. "Oh, my Clara. You helped me find my Tardis?"

"Yes. I think that's why the Tardis took a dislike to me at first because I came into your life the same time she had. Or possibly I transferred too much of my personality to her as I was fixing her."

The Doctor smiled. And they could feel the Tardis accepting Clara's words. Perhaps now, the Old Girl would be nicer to Clara.

"Do you remember that?" Clara asked quietly.

"No," the Doctor said sadly. "But you have to remember I have lived so long and so many different lives. After a while, my memories blur and I don't want to but I forget."

"I know." Clara reached up to him and put her hands either side of his face. She closed her eyes as she opened her mind to him.

"How-" the Doctor began.

"Shhh!"

A door opened in Clara's mind as she allowed the Doctor to view a memory.

_A man looked around as he heard a female voice call "Doctor."_

_"Yes? What is it? What do you want?" He said a little abruptly._

_"Sorry but you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one. Steal this one" She said with a smug grin as she leaned against a Tardis. "The navigation system's knackered but you'll have much more fun."_

Clara opened her eyes to find the Doctor beaming at her. He kissed her hungrily as he whispered again and again, "I remember you."

After a while, the Doctor asked the question he had begun earlier, "How did you do that?"

"Er, hello, impossible girl" She gestured to herself.

The Doctor chuckled slightly but he wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer. Clara could tell.

"I don't really know." Clara admitted. "I think that parts of my other lives seep into my subconscious and I become them in a way when I think of them. I mean, looking into minds is a Timelord trick, right?"

The Doctor nodded. He wanted to question Clara further about her life on Gallifrey but could sense that she was beginning to distance herself from the subject. He knew she wasn't doing it deliberately; it had been a lot to take in over the last few days. Besides, the Doctor was getting quite distracted by a sudden urge to kiss Clara again. He wanted to thank her for saving him and this was the only way he could think of at the moment to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

**12. The Day of the Doctor**

_[3 Doctors - bear with me, this may get a little confusing. I was trying to work out how they'd distinguish each other so I thought I'd use the nicknames they gave each other in this episode. Anyway, this is mostly from the Eleventh Doctor's POV. Hope it makes sense]_

"Is there a lot of this in the future?" 'Grandad' asked, referring to Elizabeth I and 'Sandshoes' kissing in front of them.

"It does start to happen, yeah." he replied as he thought of Clara. He watched Clara smile at Elizabeth and 'Sandshoes' and then her face dropped the longer the pair kissed.

As they all walked to the Tardis sitting in the field, he caught up to Clara and asked quietly "Jealous?"

"I wish we were kissing like that," she whispered.

"Later." His voice was full of promise.

_O.O.O.O.O.O_

The kiss for 'Grandad' didn't bother him that much. No, it was the way his previous regeneration kissed Clara on the hand and then swaggered back to his Tardis. The cheek of that man!

Clara noticed that her Doctor was glaring at the space where the one in the long coat had just left. She walked over to him.

"Jealous?" She asked, echoing his words to her.

"I just wish I was kissing you like that," the Doctor replied with a smile.

Clara winked suggestively and then cleared her throat. "Need a moment alone with your painting?"


End file.
